and that's why you don't want a mirajane in you're life!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: mirajane is pissed at everyone in guild ignoring their feelings and she knows just the way to change that! gemini will have a lot of work to do! multiple pairings! lucyxgray forever :) one shot!


**hey everyone! hope you enjoy this a little :)**

**disclaimer: oh i wish!**

* * *

**and that's why you don't want a mirajane in you're life!**

mirajane was upset , no she was more than that she was angry and annoyed. and when mira-san was angry the whole guild was terrified. lucy didn't know how much more of this she could take. it was going on for 4 days! Absolute silence ruled in the guild. even natsu and gray didn't fight. no one dared take a job because then they had to actually _talk _with mira. and no one dared ask her why she was angry. not after what happened when elfman and natsu tried. Definitely not! But this couldn't go on much longer. fairy tail was not suppose to be this silent! even magnolia people were starting to get really worried. so lucy was sitting there all day gathering her courage and finally after taking a lot of deep breaths she started toward the counter. Gray whispered behind her "hey are you sure?" "gray I don't need to be discouraged I'm already terrified enough " and with that she sat on a Stool cautiously. mira came near her and lucy flinched in anticipation. but mira suddenly smiled, though it wasn't her usual sweet smile. No it was a different smile. A smile that reminded lucy of why they called mira _the demon!_

"lucy, you are just the girl I wanted to see" "i.i..i am?" "Yes you see I need your help" "su..sure mira-san anything" "great. you see I'm tired of all the dense people in this guild" mira shouted knowing full well that everyone were listening carefully and then continued "these idiots obviously have feelings for each other but none of them ever listen to my advice" with this mira glared at lucy which reminded her she wasn't safe from this speech either. mira had tried to set her up with almost every man in the guild last year. "is a bit of romance a lot to ask for lucy?" mira banged her hands on the counter with a voice that shook the ground "n..n..no of course not m…mira-san" this time mira looked at everyone "is it too much?" "no mira-chan" said all the guilds in unison with terrified shakes of their heads. mira smiled mischievously "good. now I'm sure no one is going to protest when you use _that _lucy" "when I use what?" "that key of yours" lucy continued mira's finger to the said key and suddenly realized what she was asking "but mira-san…""is there a problem?" "n…n..no of course n..n..not" "so you'r gonna use it?""aye" with that lucy picked up gemini's key when she remembered "but mira-san gemini can only transform to peoples with same magical power as me" "no lucy you see I've done my research. Gemini can transorm to people with you'r magical power _to fight. _to find information however they can transform to whoever you say" lucy said silently "how long have you been planning this mira-san?""did you say something lucy?" "n..no..no gate of the twins I open thee..gemini"

the two little creatures appear in the air "hello hello how can we be of help?" mira smiled at lucy and said "you can transform to people in this guild and tell us who they love" with this, the guild members finally realized what was going on and a bunch of voices rised up "_what?_""but that's not fair""**you can't do that**""lucy don't you dare""_no way_" mira waited a couple of seconds and suddenly she said "IS THERE A _PROBLEM_" "no mira-san" said the poor guild mates in unison. "good so we can get started with gajeel" the dragon slayer choked on the plates he was eating "so Gemini tell us what gajeel thinks of levy?" "levy as seen by gajeel : smart , little , read a lot of books , his eternal mate" with that levy blushed a deep shadow of red and mira said with a smile "ok Gemini that's enough thank you." gajeel was nowhere to be seen but apparently mira didn't mind that. "now what about erza?" real erza stood up "mine would be jellal" everyone sighed and dropped their heads. talk about frankness! there was no need for Gemini! mira continued "mmm..ok…now what about …"

that went on for a while some of the confession weren't shocking. like how elfamn thought evergreen was the manliest girl he has ever seen . which was his sort of confession. but when it came to laxus everyone were truly surprised. mira tried every girl in the guild and Gemini had nothing romantic to say about any of them while the real laxus stood there smirking at a disappointed mira. when suddenly lucy said "what about mira-san""mirajane as seen by laxus : sexy ,kind , strong , had a crush on her since he was a child " everyone looked with open jaws at a blushed mira and a satisfied lucy. laxus seemed to have the closest emotion to shame that he could master.

the day was coming to an end when mira looked at the two most dence boys sitting on a near table "gemini transform to natsu" natsu shrugged his shoulders casually he honestly didn't realize what the big idea was "lucy as seen by natsu: a nice girl, stronger that she gets credit for ,great house ,free food, good nakama and a wierdo" lucy seriously sweat dropped at that though it was sort of sweet "lisanna as seen by natsu :kind ,his childhood friend ,nakama" when natsu thought of every girl in the guild as nakama no one was really surprised. mira finally gave up and said "now for the grand finally transform to gray"

gray spat all the water he was drinking on the poor natsu which would usually start a fight between them but right now one of them was too nervous and the other too amused "mira-san please don't do that""but gray there can't be any exceptions" "that's right gray let's hear the twins" said natsu with a grin. Gray sat there defeated and glared at natsu. most of the girls sat up straight for this. gray was a catch after course if you could look past that little habit of his!

"juvia as seen by gray: strong, weird, a good stalker, a nakama, thinks she is better off with lyon" everyone thanked god juvia was on a mission otherwise they would all be drowning right now. No one wanted to be there when she heard of this!

"erza as seen by girl: very strong, scary, an amazing friend, a good ally to have in a fight, like family to him" erza smiled at an embarrassed gray fondly

"cana as seen by gray: his oldest friend in guild, has a great stomach for alcohol"

"natsu as seen by gray:…"gray protested "hey why is that necessary" mira said" it's not. I just like to hear it" "you're the devil mira-chan" "natsu as seen by gray : an idiot, really strong, his best friend, a loyal nakama "both boys blushed and refused to look at each other stubbornly.

mira smiled devilishly "what about lucy Gemini?" lucy panicked "n..No Gemini that's fine" "why lucy! do you think gray has feelings for you?""n…no of course not" actually lucy knew for sure gray had no feelings for her. That didn't mean she would enjoy hearing it. but it was mira they were talking about so with a sigh she gave up.

"lucy as seen by gray: strong, pretty damn cute, definitely his type, he wished she would go out with him" with that the guild fell silent and lucy blushed red from ear to ear with suddenly weak knees. "aww that's cute now Gemini what does lucy think of gray?" before lucy could protest Gemini started. the twins seemed to enjoy this _a lot more_ than they should "gray as seen by lucy: kind and sweet , smart though he doesn't show it a lot, really strong , very handsome and yummy , had a crush on him since her first days at guild , she spends A LOT OF nights thinking about his perfect lips and…"  
"Gemini forced closure" lucy stood there red from head to toes with smoke coming from her ears. she stated weakly"I think I should leave this guild" when a voice behind her said "now now lucy then you will never know how gray's perfect lips feel. "  
"MIRA-SAN"  
"she is right you know" gray said with a cocky smirk though he had a little blush on his cheeks that lucy couldn't help but find cute. "so lucy I'm yummy?"  
"shut up gray. seriously what do I see in you? damn it don't look so satisfied you stripper"  
"actually I look satisfied because I'm about to do this"  
and suddenly lucy felt cool lips clashed into hers which felt a lot better than even her best fantasies. Maybe an angry mirajane wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**let me know what you think :)**


End file.
